With regard to members used in various apparatuses in recent years, a quantity of heat generation has increased in association with achievement of high performance and high function, and therefore use of a heat conductor being further excellent in heat dissipation characteristics is required for the apparatuses.
As such a heat conductor, an art of using a laminate in which a graphite sheet and a metal plate are adhered with an adhesive layer formed of a composition containing a polyvinyl acetal resin is disclosed (Patent literature No. 1).